


Night at the Craft Beaver

by Cupcake525



Category: Criminal Minds, matthew grey gubler - Fandom, mgg - Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV Spencer Reid, Smutt, Spencer Reid - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake525/pseuds/Cupcake525
Summary: After being dragged to the Crafty Beaver by some of his BAU team mates, Spencer finds himself transfixed by one of the dancers. Derek being the good friend he is, notices takes it upon himself to buy poor shy Spencer a private VIP lap dance. It may be more then our favorite young genius can handle.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Part 1

Reader’s POV

Y/N sighed as she entered the back door of the club. It had been a long week of studying and exams, the last place she wanted to be on her Friday night was at work taking off her clothes and grinding against strange men. Y/N knew what she was signing up for when her roommate convinced her to join her at the Crafty Beaver, but it did not change the fact that, tonight, she just wasn’t in the mood. To make matters worse the place was pack since it was the beginning of the weekend. But on the bright side, Y/N knew this meant she should bring in the money. Which she desperately needs if she is going to pay for her next semester of Grad school.   
Y/N has worked hard to get as far as she has. She graduated high school at the top of her class at the age of 16 and was now, at the age of 22, working towards her M.A. in Microbiology. Y/N had only worked at the club for a little over 6 months and in that time, she had built up quite the savings from her nightly collections. So, for the most part, it was worth it.  
Y/n slipped a pair of skimpy shorts on over her G-string and zipped up her black, high heeled boots. She then stood and walked over to the mirror and pulled a fish-net top over her crimson bra. Her on stage persona was much edger then her day- to -day self. She found that it made her job easier if the men didn’t really know the real her. Y/n sometimes even went as far as wearing colorful wigs and fake piercings. Tonight, being one of those nights. After securing her burgundy wig and slipping on her magnetic nose stud, Y/n headed out to the bar to mingle and get some liquid courage for the evening. Even after 6 months, she still got jitters before stepping onto the stage.   
While waiting at the bar for her drink, Y/n turned to survey the room. It wasn’t long before her eyes landed on one of two men sitting on the side of the main stage. He was turned around in his seat and seemingly searching for someone in her direction. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. It was not often that Y/n found the men that came into the Beaver attractive, but something about him made her gasp and her caused her heart to flutter. He did not appear to be the bar’s typical kind of patron, and he stuck out like a very nervous and uncomfortable thumb. This clearly wasn’t his kind of scene and Y/n found his discomfort kind of adorable.  
He had medium length, chestnut colored hair. It was straight and hung just below his ears with a slight curl in the back. Y/n could help but wonder what it would be like to twirl her fingers in those curls. He was thin and if he had been standing, she would bet he’d be quite tall. He had a face that poets wrote sonnets about. High cheek bones and a sharp, defined jawline. His lips where full and a dark shade of pink and the fact that he kept worrying his bottom lip, between his seemingly perfect teeth, sent a shiver through her body. The man’s mouth was truly sinful. Sadly, Y/n couldn’t quit make out his eye color from so far away, but she could only imagine that they were just as breath-taking as the rest of him. His eyes did appear as though he did not sleep much, but the dark circles under them somehow suited him.   
Y/n continued to watch him as he swept his eyes along the bar, but he must have felt her staring, because his eyes quickly darted towards her. The moment their eyes locked, all the man’s nervous energy came to a sudden halt, as he froze, and his eyes widened like a deer in head lights. Even from across the room, Y/n could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. Could this man get any cuter! Y/n couldn’t resist playing with him a little bit, so she smiled coyly at him and reached for the drink that was just placed in front of her. Slowly sipping from her drink, she batted her eyes from over the top of her cup and started to slowly walk toward him with a swish in her hips. When the look of panic spread across his face, he pulled his mouth back in an anxious grimace before quickly spinning back around in his seat. Y/n stopped and chuckled as she shook her head. When she went to continue in his direction, she noticed a blond and brunette woman stop just behind the men at the side stage, with drinks in hand. Deciding that they were probably who he was looking for earlier, it would be best if Y/n didn’t mess with him around a possible girlfriend. Slightly disappointed, she changed direction and headed toward the backstage door. It was for the best anyway; her first set was starting soon.  
_ _ _ _ _ _

Spencer’s POV

“When you said you wanted to go to the bar for your birthday, I didn’t realize you meant this kind of bar. Do you know how filthy these places can be,” asked Reid, as he carefully sat at the side stage while trying to touch as little as possible. Derek, Garcia, and Prentiss all shared a look as they settled in.  
“That what I’m hoping for, Pretty Boy,” Derek said with a smirk, “Who knows, you might even have a little fun tonight,”.  
“Yeah, somehow I doubt it.” Spencer grumbled.  
“What’s wrong Reid? Do strippers insult your virginal sensibilities?” Prentiss teased, from the seat to his right.  
Reid scoffed with annoyance and crossed his arms. Why did they always have to treat him like a blushing virgin? He may not have had many experiences with women, but he wasn’t a virgin.   
“Very funny, Emily, and no, my problem is not with the strippers, but the cleanliness of the club. Actually, I have a lot of respect for exotic dancers. Did you know, one in three strippers are working their way through college. That is about 33%. Also, 14% work as teachers during the day and take up the profession to supplement their incomes.”  
“Dang man, is there anything you don’t have a statistic on,” asked Derek, shaking his head.  
“You know what I think we need,” Emily asked, getting up from her seat, “is something to drink. You, especially Reid,” she said, as she ruffled his hair, causing him to shrink away. “I’m gunna head over to the bar. First round is on me. What does everyone want?”.   
“I’ll come with you. You’ll need help carrying the drinks back,” offered Penelope. The girls took the guy’s orders and then headed to the bar.  
“So, did you bring some ones, Kid?”  
“Um, no, I didn’t know I would need to, being that no told me where we were actually going,” Spencer said, while looking around the room cautiously.  
Derek chuckled and slapped Reid on his back. “That’s because you would have bailed on us, man. Locked yourself up at home with some books.”  
Spencer winced and rubbed his shoulder, “I don’t know, I still might.”   
He really needed that drink. Hoping the girls were on their way back, Spencer turned around in his seat. While searching for his friends at the crowded bar, Spencer got the feeling someone was watching him and his eyes landed on, and connected with a petite, scantily clad dancer, with burgundy hair. She was gorgeous. Her intense stair and bold eye contact made his heart rate increase and his palms sweat. She had been watching him before he even noticed her. When she smiled at him, his eyes widened, and he swallowed hard. She grabbed her drink from the bar and started to walk in his direction, causing Spencer to nervously squeak and spin back around in his seat.   
Spencer’s quick movement and odd sound drew Derek’s attention, from the woman on the stage in front of him. Looking back behind them, where Spencer was facing, he saw one of the dancers stop in her tracks. She was clearly focused on Spencer and had been heading in his direction. There was no way he wasn’t going to give the kid a hard. “What’s wrong, man” he asked, nudging Spencer, “see something you liked? Tell me you didn’t make eye contact,” He asked chuckling.  
“No! I mean, um… yes, but I didn’t mean to.” Spencer replied, rubbing his sweaty palm on his pants. “I was looking for Emily and Penelope.” God, why was it so hot in here?   
“What about Penelope? You better not be talking bad about me, Boy Genius,” said Garcia, causing Spencer to turn around. Not only was he relieved that his drink had arrived, but also because the dancer had veered off and was now entering a door that said “Employees Only.”  
“Thank God, took long enough!” said Spencer, ignoring Penelope and quickly grabbing his drink from Emily.   
“Oh, ok, wow.” Said Emily, as she watched Spencer quickly drain his bourbon. “What’s up with you Reid?”  
“Don’t mind him. He accidentally locked eyes with a pretty lady and now he is all flustered. Poor boy doesn’t know what to do with himself,” Derek laughed.   
Noticing the pink blush spreading across Spencer’s cheeks, as he ducked his head, causing his hair to fall in his face, Penelope roughly poked Derek. “Stop it, don’t make fun of him. It’s not his fault that he is a sweet, shy boy,” Defended Garcia, only causing Emily to join in on Derek’s laughter.  
“I’m not flustered, I just didn’t want her to come over here. I wouldn’t know what to say to her.” Spencer said fidgeting with his glass.  
“Nothing man, she’s a dancer. It’s her job to reel you in, so you’ll give her your money. You buy her a drink, ask her for a dance, give her all the cash in your pocket and be one your way,” said Derek, while throwing some ones on the stage in front of him. “It’s not like she is looking to go out for coffee and talk about the latest book you’re reading.”   
“That just seems so undignified, not to mention a little disrespectful,” Spencer complained, with a scowl.   
Emily sipped her drink and watched the dancer on stage collect her clothes and money, before disappearing behind the curtain. “Something tells me, that this profession wasn’t exactly intended to revolve around respect and dignity.”  
“I’m with Reid, the whole exchange does seem a little icky,” agreed Penelope   
“Thank you,” exclaimed Spencer, before getting the strange feeling that he was being watched again. Reid scowled and looked up, only to see the face of the dancer, from the bar, quickly disappear behind the backstage curtain. His scowled melted into a look of confusion. Surely, she wasn’t staring at him. Maybe he was a little frazzled. He definitely felt out of place here, he thought, as he focused back on his friend’s conversion.  
“As icky as it might seem, Baby Girl, it is still the unwritten rules of strip club etiquette,” explained Derek  
“Wait, etiquette? You mean there are rules,” asked Garcia.  
“Yup,” both Morgan and Prentiss confirmed.   
Just as Spencer was about to ask what the rules were, the room announcer introduce the next dancer onto the stage, Candy Rage. Reid’s eyes widened as he realized it was her, the girl with burgundy hair. To his left, Spencer could hear Derek starting to chuckle and inform the girls that she had been the “lady” that got him so worked up earlier.  
Within the first few notes of her song starting, everything around Spencer seemed to faded away; his focus was fully aimed at the petite woman on stage. Mesmerized, he watched as she started her graceful ascent up the pole. She did several maneuvers, where she spun and dangled from the pole that actually impressed Reid, but not as much as when she ripped off and flung her fish-net top, exposing more of herself to room.   
“Hey Spence, you ok over there? Earth to Spencer,” Emily prodded, after she noticed the trance her friend had been drawn into.  
Derek laughed, “I think we may have lost him. Hopefully she hasn’t permanently broke his big brain.”   
“Spencer! Boy genus...” Penelope called, trying once more to regain their friend’s attention.  
Completely oblivious to his team mates, Spencer swallowed hard, he shifted in his seat, leaning forward, in an attempt to disguise the tightening of his slacks. Spencer could not recall ever seeing a more beautiful woman in his life. He watched in awe, as she started to work her way back down, much in the same way she went up. When she was half way down she let herself quickly slide the rest of the way down and landed in the splits at the bottom. Spencer would be lying if he were to say her obvious flexibility was not making the situation in his pants all the more severe. Neither did the fact that she was now writhing and rolling seductively on the floor.  
“Derek, poke him and get his attention. He hasn’t even blinked. He is a blinker; he’s said so himself. He might be having a stroke or something,” rambled Garcia.  
Chuckling Morgan shook his head, “Nope, no way Baby Girl, I’m not touching him. I might not know statistics and percentages, but I can guarantee you that there is a very high possibility that, that boy has a boner. He is in a happy place right now, leave the man be, and let him enjoy the entertainment.”  
“Ok, gross and that’s my cue to move,” Emily said as she grabbed her drink and sat next to Garcia.  
Completely unaware that his friend had changed seats, Spencer watched as Candy laid her back on the floor and lifted her pelvis to slowly slide her shorts down her legs. The sight causing him to lick his lips as a low groan escaped them. She then lowered her hips back down and dangle her shorts off the toe of her boot and twirled them around a couple times before kicking them into the crowd. The thought that if they had landed closer to him, he could possibly keep them as a souvenir, actually brought a lop-sided smile to his face. One that was quickly wiped off when she quickly spun around onto her knees and set her laser-like focus onto him. Spencer’s eyes widened and nervously swallowed and sat up straighter in his seat. It was at this moment that, Spencer realized he might be in trouble.  
Noticing the dancer’s sudden interest in his friend, Derek realized that Spencer was probably about to be way in over his head and that the girl would probably, definitely deserve a tip by the end of her dance. “Hey, I’m heading to the bar for refills and dollar bills. I’ll be right back,” informed Derek, as he stood from his seat. The girls waved him off and as he walked away, he had a wonderful idea. It may be his birthday, but he was about to buy Spencer a gift he would never forget. They would be lucky if he wasn’t broken by the end of the night, he thought as he laughed to himself.  
Meanwhile, Spencer was nearly dying. Candy keep her eyes locked on him as she gyrated and rolled her hips as though she was riding an invisible partner. He could feel his heart rate increase as she ran her hands from the insides of her thighs, up over her taught stomach, and to her perfectly, pert breast. He had never seen something so beautifully, erotic in his entire life. Spencer drew in a quick breath and held it as he watched her slowly, sway to the rhythm of the song while unfasten her bra. She slid each strap slowly down her shoulder before tossing it to the side, fully exposing her chest to him. He watched as she cupped her breast and then slowly moved her hands back down her body.  
“How’s the young doctor holding up? He hasn’t started foaming at the mouth yet,” Derek asked, as he handed the girls their drinks and set one down in front of Reid.  
“No, just some miner drooling and heavy breathing,” Garcia reassured.  
“Well, if he is enjoying this, imagine how much he is going to enjoy the 10-minute VIP lap dance I just bought him,” he asked with a devious smirk. This was going to be better then any prank he could ever play on Reid.  
“No, you didn’t,” Emily said laughing, “are you trying to kill him? When he short circuits, I’m telling Hotch it was all your fault.”  
Picking up the drink place in front of him, Spencer took a long pull of his bourbon before releasing a shaky breath. He watched as she licked her lips, causing him to unconsciously do the same. With a predatory smile and eyes still firmly set on him, Candy dropped down onto her hands and knees and started to slowly crawl in his direction. As she moved toward him, Spencer broke eye contact and let his vision drift down to the sway of her breasts, causing a slight whine to escape from his throat. When she reached the edge of the stage, he raised his eyes back up and stared deeply into Candy’s Y/E/C eyes, causing his pulse to increase and his hands to tremble. Spencer wasn’t sure why she was directing so much of her attention on him, but he could honestly say that he didn’t mind. Especially, when Candy dangled her closed legs over the edge of the stage and slowly spread them apart, presenting her scantly, covered center just to him.   
“Oh, boy! Um, Chocolate Thunder, are you sure she isn’t about to give him a lap dance now,” Penelope asked.  
“Normally, I’d say no, but I’m not sure Baby Girl. She is definitely working hard for her money though,” answered Derek, raising an eyebrow at the dancer’s intense interaction with his friend.  
“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m kinda jealous of Reid right now,” admitted Emily, smirking as she placed money on the stage.  
Still blissfully, unaware of his team’s conversation, Spencer watched Candy with such intensity he started to breath harder and his mouth suddenly became dry. Lifting his glass to finish his drink, Spencer let his eyes roam over the woman in front of him. He wasn’t sure if it was the drink that had boldened him, but he leaned closer to her open legs and smiled up at her.   
“Hi,” Spencer said in a low voice, surprising even himself. Not to mention his friends.  
Smiling back at him, Candy leaned forward and whispered, “Hey,” before leaning back again and sliding her beautifully, small hands up her legs and torso as she laid back onto the stage. Sensually rolling her back on the stage in a wave-like motion, she spread her legs wider and massaged her breasts, before suddenly snapping her legs shut, causing Spencer to jump. As she pulled her legs back up on the stage Spencer slowly moved his eyes back up her body and once again met her eyes. She smiled and winked at him before standing and sashayed her way back to center stage to finish her routine on the pole.   
As the song came to an end, Spencer was abruptly pulled from the intoxicating trance Candy had placed him in, when Derek called his name and roughly smacked him on his chest. All the sensations of the room hit him all at once and it took Spencer a moment to process what Derek was trying to tell him. When his friend pushed money into his hand and gestured toward the stage, his brain finally caught up and he leaned forward and place the bills onto the edge of the stage. Collecting her cloths and money from around the stage, Candy left his for last. Bending over she scooped up his tip and after straightening up slid the bills into side string of her panties.   
Spencer’s felt like his heart could stop, when she smiled sweetly at him and said, “Thanks, babe,” before making her way off the stage. He sat for what felt like forever staring at the curtain she disappeared behind.   
“You know, you weren’t supposed to give her all of that money just yet,” Derek tried to explain to Spencer. “You could have given her ten and saved the rest for later.”  
Quickly turning to Morgan, clearly excited, Spencer asked, “Do you think she will dance again tonight?”  
Bursting out in laughter, Emily assured Spencer that he would get to Candy dance again. And when Derek also started to laugh as well, Spencer started to get nervous. He didn’t under stand what was so funny. So, when Garcia started to giggle along with Derek and Emily, he had enough.  
“Why, are all you laughing? Did I miss or do something,” Spencer asked, becoming annoyed and a little defensive.  
“Don’t get upset, Pretty Boy, but I may have bought you an exclusive VIP lap dance from tonight’s leading lady,” Derek said still chuckling.  
The color drained for Spencer’s face as he realized what Derek was telling him. All his previous bravo draining with it. “You did what,” Spencer asked, his voice cracking with fear.   
“I noticed how much you were enjoying her routine and I thought you would like a little one-on-one time with her”  
“Jesus man, don’t say it like that. It makes it sound like prostitution,” Spencer whispered, with adverted eyes a now red face.   
“Relax man, its just a dance. Trust me it will be fun,” Derek reassured.   
“Um, ok,” Spencer said with uncertainty. He was starting to feel embarrassed about how he had reacted to Candy’s performance. They were never going to let him live this down. He was also very nervous about the idea of being alone in a room with Candy while she rubs her body all over him. Spencer was actually surprised he hadn’t gone off in pants the moment she spread her legs in front of him. How was he supposed to keep himself for embarrassing himself in fort of her? The team was one thing, but she was a goddess. Poetry in the form of a woman. Maybe there was a way to back out of this.   
“Hey there again,” said a sweet voice to his right. When he looked up, he swallowed hard. There she was, standing over him with a black silk kimono covering her body and a hand out stretched to him. “You ready to go, handsome,” she asked him when he didn’t take her hand right away.   
Swallowing hard, once again, Spencer nodding his head, not trusting his voice, and took her hand and let her lead him to the VIP rooms.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dragged to the Crafty Beaver by some of his BAU team mates, Spencer finds himself transfixed by one of the dancers. Derek being the good friend he is, notices takes it upon himself to buy poor shy Spencer a private VIP lap dance. It may be more than our favorite young genius can handle.

This the first Spencer X Reader story I’ve written. Hopefully everyone likes it. Thank you again to for being the best beta ever! Her support keeps me going! Also thank you to for helping me figure out Y/n’s VIP outfit! You where super helpful! As was everyone else who gave ideas! Feedback is welcome! Thank you and enjoy!

Reader POV

After collecting her clothes and earnings, Y/n pushed past the curtain and headed to the backstage dressing room. Her entire body was humming and she was beyond frustrated. She had never been so forward with a man while on the stage.

Sliding on her kimono, Y/n sat in front of the makeup mirror to tidy up her sweat soaked face. As she stared at her flushed reflection, she re-played everything that had happened over the span of the last 10 minutes. She was trying to figure out how she had let herself get so carried away. The more Y/n thought about it, the more embarrassed she became: 

Before she had gone out on stage, she couldn’t help, but peek out from behind the curtain and try to assess the possible relationship status between him and the other women. At first, she was slightly disappointed when she saw the gorgeous, tall brunette sit to his right, but after a moment of watching their body language, she was certain it was a platonic relationship. Y/a was surprised by the wave of relief that washed over her. Never, in a million years, would she consider approaching a man that came into the club for anything other than monetary gain, but there was just something about him. She was like a moth to a flame. Y/n needed to know more about him. 

As she had watched through the curtain, she took in the way his companions joked with him and how his cheeks rose with blush. At one point he was even cross-armed and pouting. He was absolutely adorable. When he noticed her watching him again, she quickly darted back behind the stage in a panic. She was so embarrassed that he had caught her again and didn’t have much time to regroup herself before having to go out on stage. 

When she heard her introduction, she had been so nervous. She’d quickly thrown back the rest of her drink and stepped out onto the stage. She had promised herself that she would just pretend he wasn’t there. That he wasn’t watching her, but the thing is, the whole time she was on the pole she could feel his eyes on her. When, out the corner of her eye, she saw his friend move seats, she decided, fuck it, he clearly wasn’t in a relationship, so she would continue her earlier plan of messing with him. 

When she focused on him, she didn’t expect to be as affected by her antics as she was. The way he watched her as she danced made her feel so empowered, so beautiful. He hadn’t leered at her like most men. He watched her like she was the most beautiful piece of art he had ever witnessed. She would be lying if she said his gaze hadn’t caused the beginning of a subtle throb between her thighs. 

She had almost forgotten that there was anyone else in the audience. It was like she’d put on blinders and he was the only person in her field of vision. She danced just for the gorgeous man before her. When she had taken off her bra, it was because she wanted HIM to see her breasts. When she ground her hips into the ground, she couldn’t help but imagine HE was beneath her. 

What was wrong with her tonight? What was it about him? The longer Y/n had danced for him, the wetter her sex had became. Something that never happened to her while performing on stage.

When she crawled toward him and saw his eyes drop to her chest, goosebumps traveled across her skin. Did he know what he was doing to her? If she showed him would he notice?

With that thought she had thrown her legs over the edge of the stage and waited for him to make eye contact again. She smiled as she watched him nervously finish his drink and with her hands on her knees, she very slowly opened her legs. 

Could he see how wet he was making her? She really hoped that he could. When he leaned forward, she thought for sure he’d discover her excitement, but instead, he looked up at her face, with the most beautiful hazel eyes. He nearly killed her with one word and the sexiest smile she had ever seen. His voice caused her her clit to throb and she inhaled sharply. It took everything she had to return the smile and greet him back.

Knowing that if she didn’t pull back, she would probably climb into the beautiful man’s lap, Y/a laid back and ran her hands over her heated body. As she rolled her back along the stage she could not help, but imagine him between her legs, lapping at her cunt. It sent a shiver through her body.

She had gotten herself so worked up, she almost feared she would cum on stage and with that thought she quickly closed her legs. Y/n realized her song was coming to its end and she had to put some distance between this god-like man and herself, before she lost her job. 

Pulling her legs back on stage, Y/n stood on shaky legs and winked at him before departing. It was almost painful to move away from him. Her thoughts of him had left her body aching for him and her head spinning. She NEEDED him! Never in her life had she ever felt a pull so intense. 

As she made her way to the center stage, Y/n tried her best to block him from her mind so she could finish her routine on the pole. When the song finished, she walked to the opposite side of the stage from which he sat, and collected her clothing and money. Slowly, she made her way to his side of the stage and as she gathered the tip left by the brunette woman, Y/n saw him very gently place a substantial pile of bills on the edge of the stage.

Upon, seeing the money Y/n’s heart dropped a little. She knew that being tipped was expected in an establishment such as the Crafty Beaver, but part of her felt like what had just conspired between them was more than just work. She thought she felt a connection between them. Perhaps she was wrong. 

Sighing Internally, Y/n put on a brave face and sauntered over to him and bent over to pick up the large stack of bills. Standing she did as what would be expected of a stripper and slid the money into the strap of her panties. She then gave him a sweet smile, thanked him and without looking back, she rushed off the stage.

Y/n now felt foolish. What did she think was going to happen? How did she think he was going to react after she practically rubbed her pussy on his face? She was a stripper, very educated one, but a stripper nonetheless. She had let herself get carried away, because she had convinced herself that he saw her differently and that he was different from other men that came in here. 

Huffing, Y/n raised from her seat and walked over to her locker to count and put away the money she had received. First, she pulled out the money he gave her and counted a total of hundred dollars. Shaking her head, she bundled it with the rest of her earnings and slipped it into her purse. 

Normally, a tip like that would send her through the roof, but for some reason, from him it just kinda stung. It cheapened their interaction. Again, she wasn’t sure what she had expected him to do. Maybe she was just feeling insecure. She had never seen a man that she was so drawn to before, and now that she had, Y/n was disappointed that she had to meet him at her work, of all places.

He seemed, from an outward appearance, to be sweet, reserved, and possibly, judging by the way he dressed, an intellectual, like herself. All the qualities she normally found attractive in a man. It also didn’t hurt that he was beyond gorgeous that it left her breathless. 

She wondered if he only saw a stripper or if he saw her as a woman just working a job. Which is why she was becoming so upset. If she were to approach him would he even take her seriously or just want to bang a dancer? Society has certain perceptions when it comes to women in her profession. Would he be able to look past it and see who she really was?

As Y/n continued to contemplate her current predicament, she dug through her duffel bag. She was trying to figure out her next outfit for the night, when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Y/n called out. 

“Hey, that was an interesting set you did out there,” said Micky, the club’s floor manager, “A little favoring to one bloke, but hey, it seemed to work out in your favor.”

“Yeah, I know, Micky. I got carried away,” Y/n rushed to explain, “It was very unprofessional and it won’t happen ag… wait, what do you mean ‘it worked in my favor’?”

Chuckling Micky, shook his head, “Well, the librarian’s friend must have noticed how taken he was with you because he bought him the very special gift of time alone with you. Ten minutes in the VIP room to be exact. So, hurry up get dressed, Pet. Your nerd awaits,” he called over his shoulder, walking back out the dressing room. 

Y/n stood slack-jawed, staring at the now closed door. She was trying to process what Micky had just told her. She has been given the opportunity to spend 10 minutes, all alone with that gorgeous man. 10 minutes where she could touch and talk to him. A chance to convince him she was more than someone who dances naked on a pole every night.

Quickly snapping into motion, Y/n started to dig in her bag again. She had the perfect outfit for the occasion. Something that was sure to drive him crazy! Y/n pulled out two scraps of leather and the cutest lacy, powder pink thong. She also pulled out a pair of black leather, six inch stilettos.

Once Y/n was dressed, she softened her makeup, giving her a more natural look. She decided that if she was going to make him see her for who she really was, she would need to look as much like herself as possible. With that decision, Y/n quickly removed her wig and styled her y/h/c hair into loose curls and removed her fake piercing. 

Stepping back, Y/n took in her whole appearance and smiled. She looked amazing! While surveying her reflection, the wonderful idea to surprise him with her outfit once alone with him, popped into her head. Y/n giggled to herself as she slipped on and tied the sash of her kimono. She then spritzed herself with body mist and went to exit the room.

Stopping in front of the door, with her hand on the knob, Y/n looked back at her locker. Quickly, she moved across the room and pulled her purse back out, collected the money he gave her earlier, and slipped it into the pocket of her kimono. If after this dance, she determined that there were in-fact, some kind of sparks between them she would give it back to him. She didn’t want their first interactions to be one where she was paid for her attention. 

Decision made, Y/n turned and headed once more for the door, this time exiting out onto the main floor. She let her eyes scan the crowd and saw her beautiful target still sitting in his same seat, nervously talking to his male friend. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Y/n slowly made her way over to him and stopped to his right. This being her first up-close look at his face and she suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. He was more beautiful up close and she knew that she was screwed. He had to see her for who she is, because she needed to have this man in her life. She just knew it! Ya/n took another deep breath and pulled his attention to her.

“Hey there again,” she said, extending her hand. Her heart almost stopped when he looked up at her with large doe eyes and swallowed hard. Some of her earlier insecurities were put to rest and a new found confidence bloomed within her. With one look she knew he was totally enamored with her. 

When he didn’t take her hand and just continued to stare at her, unblinking, Y/n smiled sweetly and asked, “You ready to go, handsome?”

He swallowed once more and nodded yes and folded his much larger hand around her own. Standing, he let her lead him in the direction of the VIP room. As they approached the door Y/n turned and looked over her shoulder and smiled back at him.

Spencer’s POV

As Candy led him away from his friends, Spencer looked down at their link hands and was amazed at how tiny her’s were compared to his. He was so distracted by the feel of her soft skin against his, that he didn’t even consider the possibility of germs. All he could think about, now that he was up close, was how petite she really was. He also couldn’t help but notice how different she now looked. 

Gone was her burgundy hair and in its place was long beautiful y/h/c hair that cascaded down your back with a gentle curl. He also noticed that her makeup looked softer and her nose ring was gone. She looked much more natural. He was sure she was Aphrodite, herself. 

His pulse quickened as she turned to smile at him from over her shoulder. He hoped that his hands weren’t too sweaty and his face wasn’t too red, as he shyly smiled back.

“What’s your name,” she asked as they stopped in front of a door labeled, “VIP.” Her voice was sweet and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

“S- spencer,” he stammered in a quiet reply, before clearing his throat and repeating himself louder and with more confidence, “Spencer, my name is Spencer Reid.”

The most brilliant smile spread across her face as she looked up at him. 

“I’m not really supposed to share my real name with you,” she started, then leaned in close to him and in an inconspicuous tone asked, “but you won’t tell on me, right?”

Spencer’s eyebrows shot up, and he opened and closed his mouth a couple times before answering, “Um, yeah. N- no, I won’t tell anyone.”

Giggling, she placed her hands on his chest and rose onto her tiptoes and leaned in towards his ear. He bent down a little and he could feel her breath on his ear, causing him to gasp.

“My name is, Y/n,” she whispered into his ear. When she pulled back, she was smiling with her bottom lip between her teeth and was looking up at Spencer with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Reid unconsciously licked his lips, before he chuckled and a smile spread across his face. She was adorable and her playfulness had somehow eased some of his nerves. 

“That’s a really pretty name,” he told Y/n, “I definitely like it better than Candy.”

“Well, thank you Mr. Reid,” she flirted, as she turned the door handle and pushed open the door to the VIP room.

“It’s Doctor, actually,” he quietly corrected.

Y/n turned and lifted her eyebrow and gave him a loop- sided smile. “Really?” she asked, surprised.

“I actually have three doctorates and two B.A.s,” he confirmed, with a nod and an awkward smile.

“Wow, that’s actually really impressive. I knew there was something different about you.”

“Different, as in bad different?” Spencer asked, shifting his weight with apprehension.

Y/n smiled sweetly at him and placed her hand on his chest again, “No, definitely not in a bad way,” she reassured him before talking his hand again. 

“You ready?”

Spencer chuckled nervously and replied, “Yeah… yeah, sure.”

Y/n’s and Spencer’s POV

With Spencer’s hand still enveloped in hers, Y/n walked through the door and into the dimly lit room and closed the door behind them. Once they were alone, she released his hand and he nervously put his in his pockets. For a moment, they both stood in front of each other, in an awkward silence, looking anywhere, but each other.

It wasn’t the first time Y/n had brought a man into the VIP room for lap dance, not even close, but it was the first time she was actually interested in the man. She cleared her throat and released a nervous giggle. Finally making eye contact, Y/n smiled and shook her head and released another air laugh, “This is so silly, I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” she admitted, causing Spencer to smile shyly and duck his head.

In doing so, some of his long hair fell in front of his face, causing him to have to reach up and tuck the stray locks back behind his ear. “Me too… I’m nervous too if it helps. I don’t normally do things like this. I probably wouldn’t even be here if my friends had told me where we were going tonight,” he said, looking up at Y/n, from below his brow. 

“Yeah, I kinda got the feeling this wasn’t your usual kind of thing. You actually seem really out of place here, to be honest,” Y/n said, giving Spencer a small smile, while fidgeting with the belt of her kimono. 

Averting his eyes to his feet, Spencer furrowed his brow and asked, “Is it really that obvious?”

“A little, but it’s really not a bad thing. Trust me,” Y/n said reassuringly, while lightly placing her hand on his arm. Wow, there was actually a little muscle under there, she thought, as he twitched under her hand.

Lifting his head back up, he smiled, scrunched his nose and swallowed before looking away, to take in the room around them. The walls were painted black with mirrors lining the walls on the left and right of them. There was also a small circular stage with a pole in the middle of the room. As well as, a plush, purple couch that lined the back well. “Um… should I go sit down?” Spencer asked, gesturing to the couch.

“Yeah, go ahead, have a seat. There are a couple of rules I’m supposed to go over, but then we can have some fun,” Y/n explained with a wink.

“Ok, sure,” said Spencer, his voice slightly cracking. He then made his way across the room and pulled his hands from his pockets before nervously sitting down. Spencer rubbed his sweaty palms over his thighs and waited to hear the rules of a lap dance.

“So, the music is on a timer. Once I start it our 10 minutes start. Once the music stops, the dance stops. Also, no touching unless I give permission. If I do, I’ll put your hands where I want them and that’s where they will stay until you choose to remove them or I do. No kissing of any kind. No hair pulling. And lastly, there are cameras and they are always watching,” Y/n explained pointing to the camera. “All clear?” she asked as she started to untie the belt of her kimono.

“Crystal,” Spencer replied, giving Y/n an awkward closed mouth smile, while nodding his head. “Wait, someone is going to be watching the whole time?” he asked, as his smile turned to a frown and he shifted his weight on the couch.

“Yeah, but they don’t watch too closely, don’t worry. It's mostly for the protection of the girls and to make sure we are not trying to sell more than a lap dance, if you know what I mean,” Y/n said, as she winked and laughed; sliding her kimono off her shoulders and tossing it to the side.

Spencer gasped, as his jaw dropped and he took in what Y/n had been hiding beneath her silk robe. He couldn’t help but let his eyes roam across her body. Her top was a leather vest, that’s neck line plunged very low, and snapped shut in the front, just beneath her ample breasts. The vest was very tight, supporting and pushing her breast up and together to create most mouth-watering cleavage. Her shorts matched her top, being that they were leather and had snaps in front, along both hips. To say that they were very tiny would be an understatement. 

Spencer suddenly realized that his earlier fears of possibility embarrassing himself in front of her was becoming a reality. Especially, as his body started to react to the site of Y/n’s. Clearing his throat and crossing his legs, he pulled his eyes back up to her face and tried to calm himself. He was met with a mischievous, knowing smile and a twinkle in her eye. 

“Do you like it? I tried to find something that would drive you crazy. Is it working?” Y/n asked in a suggestive voice, trailing her hand down from her neck to her hip.

Spencer’s eyes widened at her confession. He was shocked that she had put in that much effort for him. He was starting to get the feeling that maybe she was more interested in him than for tips, and he wasn’t necessarily upset about it. 

Realizing she had asked him a question, Spencer blinked rapidly, pulling himself from his thoughts and nodded his head with a smile on his lips. He wanted to ask her if she put that much thought into her outfits for all the men she danced for, but he didn’t know how to ask without offending her, so he stayed silent. 

“Good,” Y/n replied, as she turned and sashayed to the music control panel on the wall. 

She had noticed that he had momentarily checked out. She could actually see the wheels turning in his head and she was curious as to where his attention had gone. She knew by his reaction that he definitely liked what he saw, so she would just have to do everything she could to keep his attention on her.

Y/n hit some buttons on the music controls and started to sensually sway her body to the music as it began to play. Slowly she walked to the platform in the center of the room and gyrated against the pole before hopping up onto it and did a few quick tricks before lowering herself back down.

Spencer felt like he couldn’t breath. Watching her on the pole was like watching an erotic angel coming down to earth. Y/n was even more gorgeous now, than she was earlier this evening. Maybe it was because she looked more natural since changing her appearance. Or maybe it was because she was dancing just for him. When she lowered herself down the pole, he watched, mesmerized as she once again dropped to her knees and began to crawl across the floor. 

As Y/n crawled toward Spencer, she locked her eyes with his and gave a sultry smile. She watched as he licked his lips and uncrossed his legs as she approached him and when she stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his knees, his hands grabbed the edge of the couch in a death grip.

Spencer held his breath as she looked up at him from the floor from between his legs. He knew then, if given the chance, he would worship this woman. He released the air that had been burning his lungs, as Y/n pushed his legs further apart and ran her hands up his thighs, over his hips and across his chest to rest on his shoulders. As her hands moved over him, her body was not far behind as she leaned in and dragged her eyes from his groin to his face. The throb of his cock only intensified when she pressed her breasts against him as she rose. When her chest was at his eye level, she placed one knee between his parted thighs, gently nesting along his hard cock, the other on the opposite side of his thigh, so she was straddling his leg. He was so lost in the feel of her body gyrating against his that he didn’t hear her when she started to talk to him.

“So, Doctor, how does someone as young as yourself get three doctorates and two B.A.s?” Y/n asked as she rolled her now moistening center against Spencer’s thigh. She had discovered that she liked to call him doctor, because every time she did, there was a flash of something behind his eyes and the corner of his mouth would slightly twitch upward. While he may seem to be shy and somewhat submissive, she would bet that, in the right situation, he could be very domineering. 

The thought of him being assertive with her combined with the feel of his dick against her thigh, caused Y/n to roll her hips harder into his thigh in an attempt to ease the throbbing of her clit. When he didn’t answer her, she ran her hands through his hair and asked, “Honey, you okay in there?”

“What? Oh, sorry. You’re very...distracting,” he confessed, with a goofy smile. He was trying to block out the sensations she was creating so he could formulate a constructive thought, but the only thing he could think about was running his hands all over her body. “What did you ask me?”

Lifting up off his lap and stepping back, Y/n turned her back to Spencer and bent over and grabbed her ankles as she swayed her ass in front of his face. Looking at him upside down and from between her legs, she giggled and repeated her question.

“Um well, I graduated high school when I was 12 and was able to get my doctorates by time, I was… oh god,” he trailed off as she sat down and started to roll her hips, causing her ass to grind against his dick. 

“How old?” she asked, innocently, as she took his hands and placed them on her hips. “You can touch me if you want.”

“By the time I was 21,” he quickly answered, digging his fingers into Y/n’s hips and trying not to buck his hips into her ass. She was driving him to the brink of insanity and she had barely done anything.

Leaning her back against his chest, Y/n raised her arm and threaded her fingers through the curls at the back of his head. “And here, I thought that my graduating at 16 and a semester away from a M.A. was impressive.”

Her statement momentarily broke through his flog of lust, “Really? That is pretty impressive. What is your M.A. going to be in?” Spencer figured that if he could continue the conversation, then maybe he could distract himself long enough to make it through the entire lap dance without cumming in his pants. Because at this rate if he didn’t think of something, it was definitely going to happen. 

Standing back up again, Y/n turned around to face Spencer and started to seductively dance in front of him while running her hands over her body. “Microbiology, I’m really into science. I may go for Biochemistry next,” she said as she crawled back into his lap, this time facing him. Taking his hands and placing them on her breasts, she watched as his eyes dropped down to her cleavage. 

“Do you think you can help me with this, Doctor? I seem to have forgotten how to take it off,” she asked playfully, pouting cutely.

At her question, Spencer shot his eyes back up to her face, and he chuckled at the sight of her pout. “How could I say no to such a beautiful lady,” he said blushing, as he played along. His long fingers located the snaps at the front of her vest and held her gaze as he quickly undid them. 

Y/n watched as Spencer’s eyes slowly moved down to her breasts and the groan that released from within his throat went straight to her pussy. After a moment, he helped her slide her vest off her body and he tossed it to the side. Now grinding herself into his hard cock, the lap dance was quickly becoming less of a dance and more like dry humping. She could feel him struggling not grind his hips back, every once and a while his pelvis would jerk.

Spencer felt like he could lose it at any minute, what with her perfect breasts just inches away from his face and her hardened nipples practically begging him to wrap his lips around them. He ran a hand down her spine and down to her hip and without thinking he slid his hands around her and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer and increasing the friction on his dick. He heard her moan in response and he felt her nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back against the couch and enjoyed the feel of her on top of him. Then, reluctantly, he removed his hands from her ass and let them slide down to the sides of her thighs. He knew if he hadn’t, he surely would have gone over the edge. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head and continued their previous conversation.

“One of my PHDs is in Chemistry,” he blurted out in a strained voice. “My others are in Mathematics and Engineering. My B.A.s are in Psychology and Sociology. What are you planning on doing with your degrees once you’re done with collage?” he rambled, desperate for a distraction.

Y/n smiled at Spencer’s obvious attempt to calm himself down. She eased up on him and decided to give him a reprieve. For now, anyway. Sliding off of his lap, Y/n started to dance in front of him again and ran her hands over her body. She cupped her breasts and pulled on her nipples, putting on a show for him.

“I don’t really know, maybe something in Molecular Biology or Microbial Pathology. What about you? What did you do with all your accomplishments? Are you a scientist or something?”

“Actually, I work at Quantico with the FBI,” he said, causing her to pause for a moment.

Y/n started to dance again. She was momentarily shocked by his response. She would have never pegged him for an FBI agent, but she was impressed. And for some reason it made him all the more attractive to her. He was sexy, smart, and ambitious. There was no way she was leaving this room without a future date. Deciding it was time to pull out all the stops, Y/n kicked off her heels before stepping up onto the couch, a foot on each side of his legs, leaving her pussy level with Spencer’s face. It was time to show him her last surprise. Sliding her hands along her hips, she hooked her fingers under the snaps that held on her shorts and yanked, pulling them free from her body, revealing the tiny pink lace panties she had picked out for him.

Spencer licked his lips at the sight in front of him. Never had he seen a more breathtaking woman. As she swayed her sex in front of his face, he couldn’t help but notice how damp the flimsy material covering pussy was. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and bury his face between her thighs and taste her moisture. He knew that their time was almost over and at this point, he didn’t care if he came in his pants, he just needed to feel her against his body. Looking up into Y/n's face, he slid his hands up her legs and smiled softly at her. “Can you please come back down here? I’d really like to feel you again,” he asked her gently.

Biting her lip, Y/n slowly lowered herself down onto his lap and started to rock against him. Now that her shorts were gone, she could feel his cock straining against her pussy and it felt amazing. With each rock of her hips, she could feel the tip of him brush against her clit. Her eyes never left his as she took his hands placed them back on her ass. As she felt his fingers tighten around the heated flesh of her cheeks, she knew that there would be bruises to look at in the morning. Though her mind was clouded with lust, Y/n tried her best to continue the semblance of a dance, even though they were far beyond that now. This was no longer a lap dance. They both had one goal and they were both working hard to get to. Their eyes were locked on each other. Her hand fisted in his hair. Hot air passed between them and their breathing increased as their movements grew more frantic. 

Spencer was close, the heat from her pussy was driving him insane. Pulling her tighter to him, he grunted as his upward thrusts became more erratic. With a ragged breath and a deep moan, Spencer came hard, “Fuck… Y/n. Shit... uhh.” Spencer felt his body start to relax as his breathing slowed down. Looking up he suddenly became a little embarrassed as he realized that Y/n was still working toward her own release. 

“How can I help you, baby? Do you want to get off on my thigh? I’d touch you, but I don’t want to get you in trouble,” he asked, looking up at her flushed face, tucking her hair behind her ear for her. Y/n simply nodded and readjusted herself over his thigh. He watched as she closed her eyes and bit her lip in concentration.  
She really was a sight to see. Spencer smiled to himself when he got a brilliant idea.

“Do you want me to talk dirty to you, baby? Will it help you get there?” he asked. When she nodded her head, he cupped her face, “Look at me baby.”

Y/n opened her eyes and looked directly into Spencer’s. She was so close; she just needs a little more to push her over the edge. Moaning, she dug her nails into his shoulders while she frantically ground her pussy into his leg. “Tell me what you would do to me if we weren’t here. Please, honey. I need to know.”

“First of all, I would have to taste your lips, baby. It is killing me that I can’t kiss that beautiful mouth of yours. But mostly, I would want to taste something else. In fact, I would spend hours between those sexy spread thighs, just eating my fill. I bet your pussy is just as breathtaking as the rest of you. All pink and moist. God, baby I’m getting hard again just thinking about. You have been driving me crazy since the first time I saw you. Would you let me fuck you, baby? If no one was watching? Would you let me slam my hard cock into that tight pussy? I’d make you shake, baby,” Spencer quickly rambled, watching how his words were causing Y/n come unglued.

Who was this man? How can someone be so shy and demure in one moment, be so fucking confident and filthy, the next? When he asked her if she would let him fuck her, all she could do was franticly nod her head. She was so close and so beyond the ability to talk. When she felt him slide his hands under her thighs and discreetly burrow beneath her panties and brush his finger-tips along her folds, it was all she needed to fall over edge. Y/n gasped and her body stilled as her legs began to shake, just like he promised. As she came down from her high, she let her body momentarily sag against his.

“Wow, you really know how to get a girl there,” Y/n said, pushing herself off Spencer’s lap to stand on shaky legs. The music had stopped playing at some point and she was surprised that Micky hasn’t kicked down the door yet. Looking down, she noticed Spencer staring at his thigh, she blushed with embarrassment. The portion of his pant leg, which she was just grinding, was drenched through with her cum. Y/n groaned and covered her red face. “I’m so sorry! How embarrassing.”

“Hey no worries, I was going to have to untuck my shirt anyway. Seeing as the crotch of my pants isn’t any better and that was all me,” he said chuckling. He then stood up and pulled her hands away from her face and cupped her cheek. “Trust me, it is not a problem,” he reassured her, smiling. 

Y/n laughed, “Okay.” She then sighed and stepped away to collect her clothes. “I really hate to rush out of here, but we have already been in here over 10 minutes and I’m sure our floor manager is going to bust the door down at any moment,” she said as she redressed. 

“Yeah, no it's cool, I understand,” Spencer reassured, as he slipped his hands in his pockets. He stood there quietly, watching Y/n gather her things and straighten her clothes. When she was done, she stood quietly at the other side of the room by the door, looking back at him. It felt like they were miles apart and he didn’t want this to be the last time he saw her. What does he say? Should he say something?

Y/n placed her hand on the doorknob and watched him as he looked at her. She willed him to say something, anything. This couldn’t be it. 

“So, um… fuck it!” In four long strides, Spencer made it to the other side of the room and slid his hand around the back of her head, slamming his mouth into hers. 

He kissed her with such veracity that she somehow ended up being pushed up against the door. Y/n wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. The man definitely knew how to kiss, damn!

Pulling away, Spencer pushed her hair out of her face and cupped her it again. Her lips were red and swollen and she stared up at him with blow pupils. He smiled down at her. She really was Aphrodite. 

“I want to see you again,” she almost begged.

“Oh, trust me, you couldn’t stop me from trying, baby” he promises.

“I’m off tomorrow if you want to meet for coffee?” she asked hesitantly.

Pulling away, Spencer reached into his back pocket and pulled out his card and handed it to Y/n. “That has my cell on it. Give me a call tomorrow and we can meet up.”

Y/n looked down at the card and smiled. Looking back up at him, she slid it into her kimono pocket and her hand brushed up against the money he had given her earlier. Her face then fell, as she pulled it out and stared at it.

“What’s wrong?” Spencer asked, when he noticed her sudden mood change. Then, he noticed the money in her hand, “Is that from earlier?” he asked?

When she nodded, he reached out and took it and slid it into his pocket. “It never happened. It's not even my money. My friend, Morgan, said that these places have, like, an unwritten etiquette and it is rude not to tip. I don’t want our first meeting to be overshadowed by this. Is that okay?”

Y/n looked up at him and beamed. She raised up on her toes and kissed him soundly on the lips. 

“Yes, it’s totally okay. Thank you!”

Just then, they were both startled by a bang on the door. “Hate to break it up love birds, but her next set is in 20 minutes. Time to get your ass out here and get ready, Y/n.” Micky shouted through the door.

“Oh God, I gotta go! I’m sorry to run like this, but I'll call you tomorrow,” Y/n said, before kissing Spencer one last time and ran out the door.

Spencer smiled to himself as he untucked his shirt and walked out the door and back over to his friends.   
When he sat down, he noticed that they had ordered him another drink and he picked it up and took a sip. Looking over to his left he realized that his friends were all staring at him like he grew a second head.

“What?” he asked, sitting up in his seat.

“I should be asking you that, Pretty Boy. You’ve been gone well over thirty minutes and the manager returned my money, saying legally they could charge for whatever happened in that room,” Morgan explained.

“What did you do to her, Reid?” Prentiss asked.   
“Nothing. I didn’t do anything. Oh, but, you were wrong, Morgan, she doesn’t want my money, but, she does want to go for coffee with me, tomorrow in fact,” Spencer said with a smug smile, pulling out and placing Morgan’s money on the table in front of him.

Morgan’s jaw dropped as he reached over and took the money back. “Damn, Pretty Boy got some game after all.”

“That’s it, I’m telling Hotch. This is your fault,” Prentiss said, pointing at Morgan.

Tuning out his friend’s bickering, Spencer leaned back in his seat, smiling wide, watching as his goddess danced, once again in her burgundy wing, on a side stage on the other side of the room.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dragged to the Crafty Beaver by some of his BAU team mates, Spencer finds himself transfixed by one of the dancers. Derek being the good friend he is, notices takes it upon himself to buy poor shy Spencer a private VIP lap dance. It may be more than our favorite young genius can handle.

Spencer’s POV

Spencer was a nervous wreck. She hadn’t called or texted and it was going on noon. Maybe she had come to her senses and changed her mind. Now that it was the next day and the excitement of the night had passed Spencer was having a hard time believing it even happened. If it wasn’t for the teasing text, he got from Morgan this morning he would have thought he dreamt the whole thing. 

He just wished she would call.

He didn’t really get a chance to talk to Y/n after parting in the VIP room. He spent most of the night watching her dance and following her with his eyes as she walked the floor and mingled. Every once in a while, she would pass by and gently brush her fingers along the back of his shoulders without a glance or word. Which would send Prentiss and Morgan into fits of laughter, causing them to tease him relentlessly. He was pretty sure that Morgan would never again address him with anything other than Romeo. 

Spencer had hoped to say good night (or maybe kiss her one last time) before they had left the club around 1am, but she was nowhere in sight and their Uber was waiting for them. So, he had quickly jotted down a note and asked the bartender to give it to Y/n. He wondered if she ever got it.

Trying to pull his mind from the night before, Spencer shuffled around his apartment and tried to tidy it up in case they ended up back at his place. He didn’t want to assume anything, but it was better to prepare for the possibility, then to be caught off guard. So, he put on his favorite Beethoven record and opened some windows to air out his home. While cleaning, every so often he would stop and pull out his phone to check that he hadn’t missed a call or a text. Every time he would sigh and slip it back into his pocket and continue to clean.

Once, all the books were put up, all the surfaces dusted, and the floor was swept, Spencer sat down on his couch and tried to read to pass the time, but he just couldn’t concentrate on the book in front of him. Groaning, he snapped his book shut and put it back on the shelf. Maybe he would get himself cleaned up so, when she did contact him, he would be ready to go. 

Spencer entered his room and went to his closet to get some clean clothes for the day. He wasn’t really sure what you would wear to a coffee date, so he just picked out a deep plum button down, a charcoal gray vest with a black tie, and a pair of dark slacks. He laid his clothes out onto his bed and before heading to the bathroom to shower, he checked his phone one last time. Nothing. Scowling he tossed the phone on the bed and went to get himself ready.

Reader’s POV

Y/n was a nervous wreck. All she wanted to do was call Spencer and spend the day with him, but she had some much to get done before she could. The biggest thing being, finishing her essay on the Biodegradation of anthropogenic compounds… ugh. It didn’t help that she had gotten a late start. She hadn’t gotten home from work until after 4am and she had accidentally slept later than she had wanted. Now she was scrambling to get it done so she could see Spencer again.

The problem was that she couldn’t keep her mind off of him long enough to get anything done. Y/n kept replaying the night before; his smile, the feel of his hands on her skin, and the smell of his bourbon and aftershave. All she wants to do is say fuck it and call him. She had purposely not added his number to her phone, because she knew if she did, she would be too tempted, but her eyes kept wandering over to her entryway table, where his business card and note sat.

Oh, that note! She had just gotten back from her break, when Frankie, the bartender, called her over and handed it to her. She knew it must have been from Spencer, because she noticed, with disappointment, as she stepped out onto the floor, that he and his friends were gone. She had hoped that they could quickly slip away so she could say goodbye properly, as well as, let him know she would have to contact him later in the day. 

She didn’t actually get to read the note until after her shift, when she got back to her dressing room and was changing into her everyday clothes. She pulled the note from her bra, and opened it:

“I want to kiss her because I can’t think of any other way to fully express the beauty that she is. I want her to know that I see her as perfect. That she is perfect.”  
Unknown 

I’m sorry I was not able to see you before I left. This has been one of the better nights of my life and I can’t wait to see you again! I hope the rest of your night goes well and please be safe on your way home!

Sincerely,   
Spencer   
Xoxo

P.S. I will surely be dreaming of you tonight! 

Since reading his note the night before, Y/n had not been able to keep a stupid smile off her face. Even her roommate, Megs, knew something was up when she entered the kitchen this morning. Nor did it take much prying on her part to get Y/n to spill all the intensity hot beans. 

Sighing, Y/n turned back to her laptop and buckled down. The sooner she got it done the sooner she could see Spencer. 

It wasn’t until a little bit after 2pm when she had finally finished. It wasn’t her best essay, but at least she would have something to turn in, come Monday. Closing her laptop, Y/n quickly hopped out of her seat and grabbed Spencer’s business card, entering and saving his number into her phone. Quickly she typed out a message and hit send. She stood, with an excited smile, and waited, staring at her phone. After a minute of no response, she put her phone down and wandered into the kitchen to get a drink. When she returned, she checked her phone again. Still nothing.

It's okay, not having an instant response didn’t mean anything. Maybe he had some things he needed to get done, like her. Y/n tried to reason with herself, but she would be lying if she were to say that she wasn’t starting to get a little anxious. What if she took too long to contact him and he was upset with her or he decided that he wasn’t ok with dating a stripper. Omg, what if he didn’t make it home okay!

Shaking her head, Y/n tried to talk herself back down, “Ok girl, get a grip! He is just busy, take a breath, psycho!” Rolling her eyes at herself, she shoved down her insecurities and decided she should spend this time picking out the perfect outfit. Something that would really reflect her, and not her at work persona. 

After entering her room, Y/n glanced at her phone once more before placing it on her bedside table. Once in her closet, she decided on a black denim skirt, a black strappy blouse and a cool purple, jean jacket she had found at a thrift shop. Grabbing a pair of converse, she left her closet and then went to decide on her undergarments. She didn’t know where this date was going to bring them, but she definitely knew where she WANTED it to bring them. With that in mind, she picked out a shear lacy thong and decided that she would forgo a bra today. With everything picked out, she carried it all into the bathroom with her, to shower and do her makeup and hair. She had gotten so involved in picking out her outfit that she never saw her phone light up on her nightstand.

Spencer’s POV 

Dressed in a red robe, Spencer stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his dresser. Right when he pulled out his boxers and two miss matched socks; a beeping noise sounded from behind him. Turning around, A huge smile spread across his face when he saw his phone screen flashing. Quickly making his way to the bed he snatched up the phone and saw a message from an unknown number. Sitting down on the edge, Spencer opened the message and read:

Hey Doctor! Sorry it took so long to txt you. I slept in later than I wanted and I had to finish an essay for school. I hope you’re having a good day and can’t wait to see you! So… did you dream of me last night? 😉😘

He then typed in a reply and hit send. Laughing to himself, Spencer jumped up and quickly got himself ready for their date.

Reader’s POV 

Stepping out of the shower, Y/n rapped herself in a towel and pulled out her blow dryer. After plugging it in, she spun, looking around the room for her phone. Not locating it she sighed and wandered out to her bedroom to see her phone glowing on her bed. 

Clapping with excitement Y/n scurried across the room and threw herself across the bed and opened her message from 💖Doctor💖:

Hello beautiful! I hope the rest of your night went well. I see you must have gotten my note. :D Yes, I did have some very wonderful dreams, in which you starred. ;)

So, when and where would you like to meet? I can’t wait to see you again! I want to hear all about the essay that’s kept you away from me, lol.

Y/n’s cheeks were burning with how hard she was smiling. She thought a moment about where the best place to go would be, then biting her bottom lip she typed her reply.

Hopping off her bed, Y/n squealed with excitement and did a little happy dance. She couldn’t wait to sit across from him and stare into those beautiful hazel eyes. With a content sigh, Y/n happily skipped back to her bathroom, to prepare for her date.

Spencer’s POV 

Spencer, now dressed, was brushing his teeth when he heard the best sound in the world. Spitting into the sink and rinsing his mouth, Spencer rushed into his room where he had set his phone on its charger. Opened Y/n’s message and blushed upon reading it:

I’ll tell you about my essay if you tell me about those dreams! 

How about ThreeFifty Bakery and Coffee Bar? It’s on 17th street. It’s a really cute place with awesome coffee and even better pastries. If you want, we can meet there in an hour?

Somehow, Spencer felt like his dreams last night were a little more x-rated then her essay. Or at least he hoped. Checking his watch, to see how long it would take to get to the coffee bar, Spencer sent back a message. He quickly put on his socks and converse then grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Reader’s POV

Y/n finished her makeup and hair and was slipping on her shoes and jacket when her phone chimed. Pulling it out of her back pocket, she quickly opened Spencer’s text and read: 

Sounds like a great place! I’ve actually been wanting to check it out. I’ll see you soon!

Also, I’m not sure the subject matter of my dream is proper first date conversation material, lol. But something tells me you’ll find a way to get it out of me. ;)

Y/n laughed when she read the last part of the message, “Oh no, you don’t Sir! You can’t act all prim and proper now. You let me ride your leg to completion while whispering filth in my ear,” and she told him so in her reply. After hitting send she was alerted that her Uber had arrived, so she grabbed her keys, yelled out to Megs that she was leaving, and ran out the door.

Spencer’s POV

Pulling into a parking spot, Spencer turned off his car and pulled out his phone. Chuckling as he read her last message, knowing she was right. He sent her one back letting her know that he was at the coffee shop and that he would wait out front for her.

When he was about to slide his phone back in his pocket, it started to ring. Looking down Morgan’s name flashed across the screen. Groaning, Spencer stepped out of his car and leaned on the side before answering his phone, “Hey, what’s up?”

“Hey, Kid. I really hate to tell you this, but we got a case. Hotch needs you to get to the office as soon as possible,” Morgan said quickly.

Sighing, “Seriously? Yeah, ok. I swear the universe has it out for me Morgan. Tell Hotch I’ll be there as soon as I can. I just have to make a call,” grumbled Spencer. He was about to hang up when he heard Morgan starting to laugh.

“Hey, hold up Romeo. I’m just messing with you. There’s no case,” Morgan said chuckling,

“Not funny Morgan, I was about to cancel my date. A date that I’m really looking forward to,” said Reid, sounding annoyed.

“I’m sorry Kid, it was just a joke. Don’t be mad. So, you meeting up with Candy?” asked Derek.

“Again, her name is Y/n, and yes I’m actually waiting for her right now. We are trying out that coffee bar on 17th street,” said Spencer.

“All jokes aside Reid, I’m happy for you. You deserve something good to come your way. Just be careful, kid,” Morgan said, seriously. 

Smiling, Spencer knew that Morgan would always look out for him. “I will be, but really, you don’t have anything to worry about,” he said, reassuring his friend. Just then, a car pulled up behind his and he could see Y/n in the back seat. Smiling, he started walking toward the car. “Hey, I got to go,” he said before hanging up the phone, not giving Morgan a chance to respond. 

Y/N’s and Spencer’s POV

Y/n stepped out of the car when Spencer opened the door for her. He then leaned into the front passenger’s side window and paid her driver. He then turned to her, cupped her face with his hand and gave her a gentle kiss. When he pulled back Y/n looked up at him with a goofy smile. 

“Mmm, that was nice,” she said, tucking some of his long hair behind his ear, “you didn’t have to pay my fare.”

“Sure, I did, this is a date and I’m going to pay, even for your ride,” Spencer said, with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Y/n shook her head and smiled back, “Let’s go get some coffee.” She then took his hand and started walking towards the coffee bar.

Looking down at their connected hands, Spencer quietly chuckled to himself, causing Y/n to pause in front of the shop’s doors.

“What’s funny,” she asked.

“Nothing really, it’s just normally I’m really weird about hands. I don’t shake or hold hands. The number of pathogens that are spread by hand on hand contact is mind blowing,” Spencer confessed.

“Oh…” Y/n said, raising an eyebrow while trying to pull her hand from his.

Feeling her trying to take her hand back, Spencer tightened his grip, “Hey, wait! You didn’t let me finish,” he chuckled again. “I was going to say that, for some reason, holding your hand doesn’t bother me. In fact, I kind of enjoy it,” he said, smiling at her, contently.

Blushing, Y/n bite her bottom lip and smiled shyly, before raising on her tiptoes and giving him another quick kiss. After she pulled away, Spencer opened the coffee shop door and waited for her to enter, before following behind.

“Wow, it smells so good in here,” Y/n said excitedly, as they got in line.

“It really does, one of my coworkers really likes it here. She told me they have really good quiche. She might have even mentioned a pumpkin cream muffin,” he said nodding his head looking up at the menu on the wall.

Y/n got lost in staring at him, he really was as gorgeous as the night before. More so in fact, now that they weren’t in a dimly lit club. He looked even younger than she had originally though. He was probably between 25 and 27. She got so caught up in her head, gazing at him, that she didn’t even realize he had asked her a question. When he turned to her and looked at her, expectantly, she blushed. There was no hiding that she had just been caught dreamily staring at him.

“I’m sorry, what?” she asked apologetically, turning to the menu.

Spencer licked his lips and scrunched his nose, in an attempt to keep a straight face, but in the end, he wasn’t able to control his knowing smile. “I asked you if you knew what you wanted to eat?”

“Oh, you mean besides you? Um, well how about a double macchiato and the…. Ooh the strawberry coconut muffin,” she said, nonchalantly. She then turned to him with a surgery sweet smile and batted her eyes at him playfully.

Spencer was just staring at her with his mouth slightly ajar and looking a little shocked at how casually she said she wanted to eat him. Y/n giggled when he snapped his mouth shut and blinked rapidly.

But the joke was on her. He could play this game as well. Spencer leaned down close to her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spin, and whispered, “If anyone is going to be eating anyone, it’s going to be me eating you.” He then straightened up, taking his hand from Y/n’s and quickly slapped her butt, before heading up to the counter to place their orders. Y/n was left standing frozen to the spot, and covered in a hot red flush. Ok, so he might even be better at it.

After ordering and paying for their food, Spencer walked back over to Y/n and handed her her muffin. “Let's find somewhere to sit. They will call us when our drinks are ready,” he suggested.

Nodding her head, Y/n looked around the room and pointed, “How about the corner over there? It seems pretty private.”

“Perfect,” said Spencer, placing his free hand on Y/n’s lower back and guided her toward the secluded area. When they got to the table, he pulled out her chair and pushed it back in once she was seated. He then sat down in the chair across from her. 

“So, what did you get?” asked Y/n.

“A maple scone and a black coffee. You know I just realized that I probably should have brought you to a restaurant. It’s technically dinner time and I’m feeding you a muffin. I’m kinda new at this dating thing, I’m so sorry. If you’re still hungry after we can find somewhere else to go. Get some real food. It will be a litt…” Spencer rambled.

“Hey, slow down,” Y/n cut him off, and laid her hand on his. “This is perfect, it’s what I suggested, anyway. No big deal. Do me a favor and take a breath,” Y/n said giggling.

Blushing, Spencer gave Y/n an awkward closed lip smile before clearing his throat, “Sorry, I ramble sometimes when I’m excited or nervous.”

Y/n just smiled sweetly at him, “So, we are at a fancy coffee shop and you just got a plain black coffee,” she asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Spencer laughed, “Yup, and thank you for the subject change.”

“No problem, anytime,” Y/n said, before turning when she heard an employee call Spencer’s name. 

“I’ll be right back,” Spencer said, standing up. As he passed her, he bent down and kissed the top of Y/n’s head, before walking to the counter to collect their drinks.

Y/n smiled to herself as he walked away. The man was such a contradiction to himself. One minute he was confident and scary sexy and then in the next breath he was cute and shy. She absolutely adored both sides of him.

Spencer returned to their table and placed Y/n’s drink in front of her before sitting back down. 

Y/n blew on her coffee before taking a sip, but then almost choked on it when she saw Spencer pour half the sugar container into his cup.

“Oh, wow, how do you even still have teeth?” she asked, looking at him with amusement and a little bit of concern.

Spencer chuckled nervously, “Yeah, bad habit, sorry. I love coffee and the things it does for me, just don’t like the bitterness. I also have a pretty big sweet tooth. So, how’s your coffee? Does it taste good?”

“Nice subject change, but it’s pretty awesome. Thank you,” Y/n said.

“Yeah, no problem. Anytime,” he said proudly beaming at her.

Smiling back at him, she asked, “So, what do you do with the FBI?”

Spencer got a little more serious as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He sometimes worried that his career would scare people away, being that it could be so dark and often dangerous. 

Noticing his sudden change in attitude, Y/n was worried that she may have breached a topic that was off limits.

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s, top secret or something,” she said quickly.

“Oh no, it’s not that. I’m a profiler. I help find serial killers and dangerous criminals through psychology. I was worried it might weird you out, is all.”

“That sounds kinda dangerous and equally as interesting. I bet you’ve helped save a lot of people.”

Spencer took a sip of his coffee before answering, “Mmm… yeah, I guess you can say that, but it can be pretty dangerous too. I was actually kidnapped by a serial killer a couple years ago. Wasn’t exactly my most shining moment with the FBI.”

“Oh god! Were you ok?” she asked, with worry etched into her face.

“For the most part, yeah. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t mess me up for a while though,” he said with a sad smile.

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay,” she said smiling shyly. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I love my job and my team. They are like my family.”

“The guy and the two girls you were with last night; are they on your team,” Y/n asked.

Nodding his head, Spencer confirmed, “Yeah, they are just some of them though.”

“Well, maybe if this all works out,” she said gesturing between them, “then maybe I’ll get to meet them one day.”

Spencer smiled at the idea. “I really hope this works out,” he said nervously. “But be warned, my team can be fiercely protective. I guess you can say I’m the baby of the group.”

“So, you’re the youngest on the team. How old are you? You don’t mind me asking do you?”

“No, not at all. I’m 26. I started at the FBI when I was 22,” said Spencer.

Y/n was kinda shocked by how young he had joined, “I didn’t know someone could join that young.”

“Oh, normally they can’t. I guess you could say they made an exception for me due to my particular skill sets.”

“Okay, you know you can’t say something like that and not elaborate,” Y/n exclaimed, nudging Spencer’s leg under the table with the toe of her shoe. “What skill sets are we talking about? Do you have super mad ninja skills or something?”

Spencer burst out laughing, “No, I definitely don’t have any ninja skills. Far from it in fact. Mine are more of the intellectual kind.”

Smiling and rolling her eyes, Y/n pushed more, “Oh my god, again with the vague- ness, like what skills?”

“Well, Hotch, he is our team leader, likes to tell people that I’m their expert in everything. I have an IQ of 187 and I can read 20,000 words per minute. So, I’ve read a lot and because I have eidetic memory, I never forget it. I’m pretty much a walking-taking fact machine. Also, I’m really good at figuring out probability and statistics. The FBI consider these to all be very valuable so they brought me in regardless of my age,” Spencer explained. “Can I ask how old you are?”

Y/n gasped in false indignation, “Dr. Reid, you should never ask a woman how old she is. It’s very rude!” When she saw Spencer’s shocked face and heard the beginnings of his apologies, Y/n reached across the table and took his hand and giggled. “I’m joking, I’m joking,” she rushed, with a smile, waiting for him to relax. “I’m a little younger than you, but not by much. I’m 22,” she stated.

“So… how did you end up working at the club?” Spencer asked tentatively.

“Well, my family didn’t have a lot of money growing up and while I may have skipped two grades, got great grades, and graduated early, I was passed over for a scholarship. I did take out some student loans, but I didn’t want to get massively in debt. So, I started working several jobs in order to pay for college. Then my roommate got a job at the club and asked if I wanted to join her. At first, I was like, no way, but then I saw the kind of money she was bringing home and I changed my mind. I was able to quit my other jobs and still make more money. I’ve only been there for six months,” Y/n explained.

“Is it safe though? I see a lot of horrible things in my line of work, so I was just wondering. I’d hate it if something were to happen” Spencer said with concern.

Y/n smiled at him sweetly. The fact he was worried about you made her heart flutter a little. “Yes, don’t worry. There are cameras everywhere and they never let us walk to our cars without a chaperone. I mean you get your occasional creep. Someone who can’t keep their hands to themselves or is a little too pushy, but we have ways of signaling to the bouncer who has to go. They are really quick to throw people out,” Y/n reassured.

“Okay, that makes me feel a little better. So how’s your muffin?” he asked, trying to get on a lighter subject. 

“Delicious! Do you want to try a bite?” she asked, pinching off a piece and holding it out for him to take a bite.

Leaning forward, Spencer opened his mouth and let Y/n place it in. He caught the tip of one of her fingers when he closed his mouth, and briefly sucked on the tip before leaning bad in his seat. Releasing her finger with a wet pop. He smiled smugly as he took in her blissful expression.

“Mmm, it is delicious,” said breaking off a piece of his scone and holding it out for her, just as she did for him. Mirroring his movements from just moments before, she leaned in and let him place the morsel into her waiting mouth, making sure to let her tongue swipe along the length of his finger. She sat back and returned a smug smile when Spencer moaned and shifted in his seat.

Collecting himself and trying to ignore his growing erection, Spencer cleared his throat and asked, “So you said you would tell me about your essay. What’s the subject?”

“It’s not that interesting, but it’s on the efficiency of biodegradation of anthropogenic compounds.”

“Really? I find it really interesting. In fact, I’ve read a couple compelling articles if you ever need help,” he said, smiling excitedly. The idea of helping Y/n with her college work really appealed to his academia side.

Giggling a little at his enthusiasm, Y/n nodded her head and said, “I’ll definitely keep that in mind next time. You can tutor me anytime, Doctor.” She watched him blush and dip his head down and take a sip of his coffee.

Looking back up at Y/n, Spencer started to ramble, “I would really like that. Especially if it means we get to spend more time together. I don’t really have much of a life outside of work being it takes up a lot of my time, but I’ll always make time if you need my help. I have a lot of information on a lot of different things and subjects. If it’s something I don’t know about, I can quickly read a couple of books and I’ll be ready to go.”

Y/n bit her bottom lip and tilted her head and looked at Spencer. Slowly she began to smile. She was so happy to have met him and she was pretty sure he would be in her life for a long time.   
How did she get so lucky to have someone like him practically fall in her lap? 

Nudging him under the table with her foot again, Y/n gave Spencer a seductive smile, “So, now that I’ve told you about my essay, it’s your turn to tell me about your dreams last night. You know the ones that involved yours truly,” she said, now rubbing the toe of her sneaker gently along his calf. 

Spencer blushed again, and looked around the coffee shop. Their once secluded corner was now getting a bit crowded. Licking his lips, he looked back at Y/n and leaned forward and gestured for her to lean in too. When she did, Spencer whispered, “I think that there may be too many people around us to talk about that.” When she pouted a little, he chuckled and whispered, “We could always get out of here and I can show you what happened in my dream.”

Y/n swallowed hard and sat back. She quickly looked around the room and then back at Spencer. She noticed that he was starting to look nervous. She knew he was wondering if he went too far. So, she shoved the last bite of her muffin in her mouth and chased it with the last of her macchiato. Y/n then stood up and grabbed Spencer’s hand and pulled him out of his seat. He was now beaming at her and she giggled because he seemed to be slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited little boy.

Spencer took a chance. He was worried for a second there that she was insulted or upset with his suggestion. They hadn’t even known each other for 24hrs and here he was asking her to cut the date short to come to his place and fuck him. When she pulled him out of his seat, he could not hide his excitement. He really liked her and he wanted her to be a part of his life forever. Before she could pull him to the door, he grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her hard. Much like their first kiss. It was filled with passion and promises. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, his hair curtaining both their faces, and asked, “Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

Pulling back and tucking his hair back again, Y/n asked one simple question, “Your place or mine?”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dragged to the Crafty Beaver by some of his BAU team mates, Spencer finds himself transfixed by one of the dancers. Derek being the good friend he is, notices takes it upon himself to buy poor shy Spencer a private VIP lap dance. It may be more than our favorite young genius can handle.

“Mine,” is all he said before tightening his grip on her hand and quickly walking toward the exit. Once they were outside, he let go of her hand and started digging in his pocket for his keys. “My car is this way,” he said nodding his head in the direction of his Volvo. 

Y/n walked around the car and stood by the passenger side door and waited for Spencer to unlock it, but, before opening it, he turned to her and kissed her again. This time the kiss lasted a little longer and at some point, she somehow became pinned between him and the car. Y/n didn’t mind though and she held onto him tighter with her hand tangled in his hair. As he started to move his way down her neck, he also pressed his lower body into hers and she couldn’t contain the moan that escaped her mouth. Just the feel of his hard length against her hip was making her crazy. If they didn’t leave now, she would let him take her here in the back seat of his vintage car.

Spencer knew he needed to stop, but she felt so good against him. The feel of her hands in his hair and the taste of her lips. As his tongue swiped along hers there was a hint of strawberry that he would always connect to her. Spencer needed to know what the rest of her tasted like. He needed to burn Y/n into his memory. Moving further down her neck, she released the most erotic moan he had ever heard, causing him to push his body harder against hers. He could tell she was as bad off as him by the whimpers that continued to emanate from her. They had to stop. Reluctantly, Spencer pulled away from Y/n with a pained whimper. He then took a step back to put some space between them and expelled a deep breath. 

Y/n was in a complete daze when Spencer suddenly stepped away from her and the cool night air replaced the warmth of his body. She was confused at first as to why he moved away from her, but then her brain kicked in again and she took a step to the right so he could open the door. When he leaned forward and grabbed the door handle, it took everything she had not to wrap herself back around his lean body. As she slid into the passenger side seat, she locked eyes with Spencer before he shut the car door, he looked as desperate as she was to get back to his place.

After closing the door behind her, Spencer quickly made his way around the car. As he reached his door, she leaned across the front cabin to unlock it for him, allowing him to swiftly enter the car and buckle up. He turned to get a quick glance at Y/n, only to find her chewing her bottom lip, watching him. 

“Please tell me you live close,” Y/n said in a strained voice. She then slid across the bench seat so she was closer to him and buckled her lap belt. Her hand was in his hair again, causing him to groan.

“It’s about a twenty-minute ride, depending on traffic,” he said, reaching up to wrap his hand around her wrist and pull her hand from the back of his head. “But you're going to have to stop that if you want to make it there in one piece,” he said, before kissing the back of her hand and placing it in her lap. He then smiled at her pout, started the car and put it in reverse. 

The first couple of minutes of the drive was quite and torturous. Y/n was itching to touch him. Just being as close as she was and the memory of the way he kissed her; her panties were drenched. She also couldn’t stop thinking about what he said in the coffee shop about eating her. God, she hoped he did. She just knew he would be good at it. Y/n pressed her thighs tighter together, hoping the pressure would relieve the persistent throbbing between her legs. 

“You okay?” Spencer asked, after noticing the way Y/n was squirming and squeezing her legs together. When he didn’t get an answer, he reached over and placed his hand right above her knee, “I need you to hold on baby,” he said, siding his hand inward and upward, squeezing the inside of her thigh. Just as his fingers were about to brush against the fabric covering her pussy, Y/n reached out and grabbed his wrist and whined. 

“I thought you needed to concentrate,” she stated breathlessly.

With a low chuckle, Spencer assured, “l only have a problem concentrating when you're touching me, but don’t worry baby, I got you. Let me help.” Feeling her release her grip on his wrist, he stole a quick glance to his right to see her lift her hips and shimmy her skirt up around her waist. When he saw her sheer panties and how moist they appeared to be, Spencer let out a groan, before sliding his hand down the front of them. “I hope you're not fond of those, because you may not be returning home with them,” he said, causing her to giggle.

Y/n’s giggle turned into a gasp as Spencer's long, slender fingers slid through her slick folds before letting two slowly sink into her. She tilted her hips upward and spread her legs to give him better access and when he crooked his fingers and found her sweet spot, Y/n threw her head back and moaned. God he was good with his fingers. His movements had started slow, but now Spencer was pumping hard and fast with the heel of his palm pushing pressure on her aching clit. All that could be heard in the car where her fervent moans and whimpers along with the wet sloppy sound of Spencer’s fingers working her pussy.

Spencer was so glad they were almost to his place because he was the hardest, he had ever been. He had never done anything this bold before. He had only had a couple of sexual experiences and they all took place behind a closed bedroom door, in a bed, and with the lights down low. But now, in this moment, he had to wonder if he’d been doing it wrong all along, because he had never been this turned on. Not even the night before when she was dancing for him or grinding her mostly naked body up against him. He was starting to think he might have a bit of an exhibitionist kink. 

Y/n was so close to going over the edge. Her legs started to shake and walls started to tighten around his fingers. Grabbing a hold of his wrist with one hand, she couldn’t help but grind her pussy against his hand as she rode herself to release. “Fuck…Spencer…Spencer, ahh… shit, baby right there…. ooh,” Y/n moaned loudly. With a gasp, her legs snapped shut around his arm and her whole body trembled with her release. 

Spencer just pulled into his parking spot when she reacted to her orgasm. He tried his best to keep up his pace as she came, but couldn’t because she had trapped his arm between her clenched thighs. So, he just pressed the heel of his hand down onto her clit and watched as she came undone and he had never seen anything more beautiful. Her hand that wasn’t gripping his wrist was thrown behind her head and was tightly gripping the head rest. Y/n’s hair was wild and a sheen covered her face and neck. Most of all, he loved how her face flushed and her perfect lips hung open as if in a silent scream. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. As she came to the end of her release, he watched as her face and body relaxed. She looked like she was going to melt into a puddle. When she loosened her legs from around their arms and let go of his wrist, he gently pulled his fingers from inside her and as he pulled them from her panties, he swiped the pads of his fingers along her swollen bundle of nerves. In response, Y/n whined and her hips bucked.

She had never cum like that before and her whole body felt like Jell-O. When he pulled his hand out from her underwear and brushed against her clit, it was almost painful, but not necessarily in a bad way. She lazily turned her head and watched as he placed his fingers in his mouth one by one and sucked them clean like he had just been eating ribs. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She started to sit up when he put the car in park and pulled the keys from the ignition and that’s when she realized that they were no longer moving. 

“Spence…,” she asked in a low sultry voice and when he turned to look at her, he was met with the same look predators give their prey. Before he even had a chance to register what was about to happen, Y/n launched herself into his lap and kissed him like her life depended on it.

“Mmmm…baby…. wait…. shit…. we’re here…,” Spencer tried to say between kisses, but he was quickly losing his ability to think straight as Y/n had already unbuttoned his vest and her hands found their way under his button up shirt. God, she felt good grinding against his dick. He couldn’t help but grab a hold of her ass and thrust up into her clothed groin, much like the night before. At this point, he was down to do it right there in the front seat of his car. That was, of course, until she leaned back to unfasten his belt and pants and pushed right up against the horn causing it to blare loudly for all to hear. The more she struggled to get off the horn the more it went off, as though she was trying to play some kind of song with her ass, causing Spencer to completely lose it in a fit of laughter.

Y/n was able to finally dislodge herself from Spencer’s lap and climb back into her seat next to him. He hadn’t stopped laughing yet. She would have been truly mortified if he didn’t seem to be so tickled by the whole thing. Slowly, she started to laugh with him. It was pretty funny when she thought about it. Every time they were about to calm down, they would look at each other and bust out laughing again. It was a good five minutes before they were able to keep a straight face. Pulling her skirt down, Y/n apologized, “I’m sorry, that’s so embarrassing. I totally killed the mood by playing car horn hoedown with my ass.”

“Oh god, stop, you’re going to make me start laughing again and don’t worry, you didn’t ruin anything. Who doesn’t like a little humor with their sex? And... maybe we aren’t quite ready for car sex,” he chuckled. “But you tooting my horn with your hot little ass isn’t going to make me not want to bring you upstairs and finish what we started. That is just a fact,” Spencer said, smiling at her adoringly.

Biting her lip, Y/n smiled back at him, “Good, then take me upstairs.”

Without another thought, Spencer opened the door and stepped out and reached into the car to take Y/n’s hand as she slid toward the door and out the car. As she closed the door behind her Spencer caught her face in one of his large hands and leaned down to kiss her. It wasn’t as fevered or hurried as the ones they shared in the car, but gentler and slower. When he pulled away his hand was still cupping her face and he looked right into her y/e/c eyes. 

“I really like you and I hope that this turns into more. I don’t normally rush into things like this, but something tells me I’m not going to play by my normal rules with you. You’re different then most girls I’ve known and you make me feel different, in a good way. I don’t feel like I have to hide myself from you,” he said quietly, hoping she felt the same way.

Y/n blinked back the tears starting to collect in her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, before trusting her voice to speak, “I want more too, Spencer. I don’t want you to be just some guy I met at the club. I’ve felt drawn to you since the first time I saw you and I knew right away that I wanted to see your face everyday after. I want to know everything there is to know about you. And I want you to know everything about me too.”

With that being said, Spencer took Y/n’s hand and walked her into his building and up the stairs to his apartment door. He gave her a sly smile as he fished out his keys and swung open his door letting her enter first. Once in his apartment, Spencer closed the door and locked it. 

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked, trying to be polite.

“Sure, I'll take some water,” said as she took in her surroundings. She slowly walked her way over to his bookshelves and skimmed over the titles. She could tell which ones were most likely his favorites by the wear and tear of their spines. She smiled to herself as she realized how many books were lining his wall. She had no doubt that he had read every one of them, too.

“See anything you like? You’re more than welcome to borrow some if you want,” he said from behind her, causing her to jump a little, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Reaching out for the water bottle he held in his hand, she giggled, “No you’re good, I was amazed at how many books you have.”

“Well, when you read as fast as I do, you tend to go through them quickly,” he said, giving her a closed lip smile and nodding his head.

“Yeah, I guess you would,” she said before opening and taking a sip of her water. She then capped it and placed it on an end table by his couch. He then came up behind her and brushed her hair off her shoulder exposing the side of her neck to him. When his lips touched her skin, it was like a switch had been flipped and her whole body started to tingle. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access. She then felt him pull at her jacket and slip it down her arms and toss it on the couch. His hands explored her body, causing a familiar tightening in her low abdomen and a throb with in her sex. 

“I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight,” Spencer said, as he untucked Y/n’s blouse from her skirt and slid his hand over the smooth skin of her stomach. He realized suddenly that even though he had practically seen her naked, he had barely been able to touch her the night before. This thought urged him on. He needed to map her body with his hands. Pushing his body up against the back of hers, he ran a hand up her arm, hooking the strap of her blouse and pulled it down her shoulder and nipped the curve of her shoulder. All the while, his other hand slid along her ribcage, causing her to giggle a little. He smiled as he made a mental note to remember she was ticklish. He then let his hand slide to just below her breast and let his thumb brush over her hardened nipple.

Y/n threw her head back onto his shoulder and gasped as Spencer started to roll and tug on her nipple. Her body had become hyper sensitive when it came to him. She could actually feel her body starting to quiver. She reached behind her and thread her finger through his messy hair as he nipped and sucked along her neck and shoulder. She smiled to herself as she realized that tomorrow night, she would definitely have to use some concealer on her neck before going out on stage. She was quickly pulled from that thought when he moved her hair and started to work on the back of her neck causing her to drop her head forward and moan. That was always one of her most sensitive spots. As he moved his way to her other shoulder and pulled down her remaining shirt strap, her top fell down and pooled around her waist. 

Spencer wasted no time after her blouse fell, as he started to massage both of her breasts. When he heard her ragged intake of breath and felt her begin to grind her ass against his dick, Spencer groaned and moved his hands down to grip her hips and pull her closer. He only allowed himself to enjoy the friction for a moment, before stepping back a little and turning Y/n to face him. 

Looking down at her, he became lost in the moment. She was truly a sight to see: She was looking up at his blown eyes, her face was beautifully flushed and he could see his marks along her neck. Her gorgeous y/h/c hair was in disarray and she had clearly been chewing on her bottom lip as it was red and swollen. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t stop staring at her. 

“Spencer…,” she said, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. His only response was to kiss her soundly. It was slow, but deep and passionate. The man truly gave life altering kisses. When he pulled away they were both breathless and he rested his forehead on hers. 

Y/n took this moment to remove some of Spencer’s clothes and pushed his vest off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, before pulling him back down for another kiss. She hummed into his mouth as she loosened his tie and tossed to the side before starting to work on his shirt buttons.

Y/n had his shirt half way undone, when Spencer caught her wrists and pulled away from her lips. “Let’s go to my room,” he said quietly. He quickly kissed once more before taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom. Upon entering the room, Spencer closed the door behind them and walked over to his bedside table and switched on a lamp, filling the room with a dim light. Turning back around, he found her standing next to the bed where she had removed her shirt from around her waist and dropped it on the floor. Spencer walked up to Y/n and kissed her softly before reaching for the fastening of her skirt and letting it pool around her feet. 

“Feeling like the clothing ratio is a little off here. I keep trying to take off your many layers, but you keep stopping me,” Y/n said giggling, while reaching for his shirt again. He just gave her a shy smile as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed the fabric off his shoulders. She then ran her hands down his chest to his belt, covering it in open mouth kisses as she unhooked his belt and pants. 

Spencer was a little worried that she would not be that attracted to him once his shirt was off. He was always on the scrawny side, but now, as she trailed her mouth over his body, the worry melted away. All he could concentrate on was the way her hands and mouth felt on his skin. As she started to move down, he thread his fingers into her hair and watched as she dropped down to her knees. He couldn’t contain the moan that escaped him as Y/n looked up at him and tugged both his boxers and pants down around his thighs, freeing his hard cock from its confines. She then gave him a dirty smile and he slid his hand around to cup her face. 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” he said, giving her an out, but secretly hoping she didn’t take it.

“I wouldn’t be down here if I didn’t,” she said before lowering her eyes and settled her sight on his dick. A large smile spread across her face as she lifted an eyebrow, “Damn, Spencer! Brains, beauty and a big cock. I think I just became the luckiest lady in the whole DC area.”

Blushing, Spencer briefly looked away, but smiled. Her compliment felt good, but he would never admit it. “Stop it,” he said, shaking his head and chuckling.

“Mmm, and he’s humble about it, too,” Y/n said, as she reached up and wrapped her hand around his thick shaft and began to slowly pump up and down. “Look baby, my hand can’t even fit all the way around it,” she said smiling up at him, causing him to groan and lick his lips. Y/n could tell he was a little self conscious earlier and she really wanted him to know how gorgeous she thought he was. He didn’t need to be ripped to be hot. When his fingers slid back into her hair, she knew what he wanted and was happy to give it to him. She licked her lips and kissed the tip of his cock, tasting his pre-cum, before taking it into her mouth. Hearing Spencer gasp above her, she looked up from below her brow and locked her eyes with his as she sucked in her cheeks and started moving her mouth up and down his cock. 

Spencer has never felt anything quite like her mouth. He couldn’t help but tighten his grip on her hair as he watched her head move back and forth on his dick. He was kinda surprised with how much of him she was able to take in and every time he hit the back of her throat, she would hum and the vibration would make his legs weak. As Y/n picked up her speed, the urge to thrust his hips was getting harder to resist. As she pulled back and started working on the head of his cock, she pumped his shaft with her hand, causing him to moan and throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut.

When he took his eyes off of her, she knew she had to find a way to get them back on her. Y/n didn’t know why, but she needed him to watch her. It was making her intensely wet. She released his cock with a pop and reached up and lightly dragged her nails down his chest and abdomen, causing him to hiss and look back down at her. “Eyes on me, baby. I want to see your face when I make you cum.” With that said, and with his full attention, Y/n took one of Spencer’s balls and gently sucked on it as she continued to twist her hand up and down his cock. She smiled when he cursed and bucked his hips. She then switched to the other side and sucked for a moment before flattening her tongue and dragging it from the base of his cock to the tip. She could tell he was getting close by the amounts of pre cum leaking from his tip and the way his legs were starting to shake. 

“Honey, you’re probably gonna want to sit down for this,” she said with a sultry smile, nodding her head toward the bed. She watched him as he swallowed and licked his lips before holding up his pants and walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. She then crawled toward him on her hands and knees, much like the night before and sat on her heels between his legs. She knew he must have made the same connection because the corners of his mouth twitched upward. Winking at him, she decided to give him some cool down time, while she worked on removing the remainder of his clothes. She started by pulling off of his chucks, only to lift an eyebrow at the orange dinosaur sock that greeted her. It wasn’t until she pulled off the other shoe to reveal a hot pink sock with blue stairs, losing herself in a fit of laughter. Looking up at his confused face, she pulled herself together and asked, “How is it, that a grown man with three PHDs and two BAs can’t match his socks. Also, dinos and stars?”

A huge smile split his face, as he threw his head back and laughed, before shaking his head and leaning down to kiss her before explaining, “It’s supposed to be good luck and if you ask me it's been working in my favor the last two days. And as for the dinosaurs and the stars… I just thought they were neat.”

“So, you like, never wear matching socks?”

“Not if I can help it.”

Smiling to herself and shaking her head, she chuckled as she pulled off his socks and tossed them over her shoulder. She then reached up for his pants and boxers. Spencer leaned back on his elbows and lifted his hips so Y/n could pull them down and off. 

Once she had him completely undressed, she looked up, to take him all in. She was in awe of how beautiful he was with his long and lean body, perfectly sculpted face, ridiculously messy long hair. She placed her hands on the edge of the mattress and pushed herself up, causing her breast and stomach to drag across his erection, pulling a gasp from his lips right before she captured them in a gentle kiss. 

Deciding he had enough time to calm down, Y/n moved back down onto her knees and started to stroke his cock again. Kissing the head of his dick, she smiled up at Spencer and winked, before taking him in her mouth again. This time she slowly took in more of him with each bob of her head, easing him to the back of her throat. Sticking out her tongue so it slid along underneath his cock and relaxing her throat, she pushed him all the way down and started to hum. Spencer’s hands had a death grip on his comforter and his legs were beginning to shake. Y/n quickly lifted up off his cock to draw in air and then promptly swallowed him whole again. Y/n continued to deep throat Spencer, with increasing speed. His curses and ramblings about how she was making him feel, was driving her mad, so she slid her hand down the front of her panties and began to rub her clit as she pleasured him. He was close and when he started tapping on her hand that was gripping his thigh, she grabbed his hand instead and laced their fingers. Then, looking up at him from below her brow she slipped the hand she was using on herself, out and reached up to offer him her wet fingers. When he sucked them into his mouth, his eyes widened as he realized what she had just been doing with them. He licked them clean as his eyes rolled back and he came hard, deep in Y/n’s throat. When he was spent, she released him from her mouth and licked his cock clean before using the back of her hand to wipe the spit from her chin. Looking up she paused, even though Spencer had clearly just had a mind numbing orgasm he was staring at her, darkly.  
“Come here,” he said simply.

Swallowing hard, Y/n stood up and squealed as he quickly grabbed her and spun her so her back hit the bed and he quickly covered her with his body. 

“You were being a bad girl down there. Teasing me with that little taste. Now I need to taste all of it,” he said, kissing down her neck. “Also that is quite the talent you got there. I’ve never felt something so amazing before.”

Smiling to herself, Y/n said, “I don’t have a gag reflex, so that is always helpful.”

“Did you know that only 37% of women don’t have a gag reflex?” Spencer told her, before taking a nipple into his mouth and gently tugging at it with his teeth before sucking on it. One of his large hands skillfully massaged and plucked at her other breast while the other worked its way down her body. Slipping his hand beneath her panties he started to circle her already wet clit with his fingers. The sounds that were coming out of Y/n were driving him wild. As he switched breasts, she dug her nails into his scalp and arched her back pushing her chest into his face, causing him to moan. As he released her nipple with a wet pop, he started working his way down her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. As he reached her hip, he quickly nipped it before sitting up on his knees. Pushing back his hair he took her in. He smiled down at his handy work as he had successfully marked her body with nip marks and hickies. She was officially his girl, whether she knew it yet, or not. 

“What are you smiling at, pretty boy,” she asked, when he stopped touching her and was clearly lost somewhere in his head.

Snapping his attention back to her, he gave her a devilish smirk and said, “Don’t worry about it, you’ll figure it out later… oh, and don’t call me that,” he said scrunching up his face in disgust. “I’d rather not have a picture of Morgan in my head while I feast on your pussy.”

At his words, he watched as her pupils dilated and her face and chest spread with a flush. She quickly sat up and kissed him soundly, causing him to moan into her mouth. She then laid back, placing her foot in front of him, silently asking him to remove her converse. Laughing, he pulled it off and switched to her other foot and asked, “Do you realize that we both wore purple and converse on our date?”

Y/n looked at him with a thoughtful look and raised an eyebrow when she realized he was right, “We sure did,” she said before poking his leg with her toe, “but, get back to it. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you eating me out since you mentioned it in the coffee shop and it’s not gonna eat itself.”

Spencer let out a loud laugh reaching down and hooking his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her legs before saying, “So fucking bossy.”

“Get used to it, Sweetheart. It will only get worse from here,” she said, resting on her elbows and smiling at him as he laid on his stomach and settled between her thighs. 

“Trust me, I’m looking forward to it,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her hip to reach up and cup a breast. He then spread the lips of her pussy, licking her from her entrance to her clit. 

His attack was so abrupt that she gasped and her hips flew off the bed. Spencer wasted no time as he slipped two fingers in and began to slowly move them in and out. His mouth was the best part though. He alternated between licking and sucking her clit. He would go fast and then slow. She was pretty sure he was using her reactions to decipher what she liked best. And boy did he figure it out, “Oh, shit… baby, yes…fuck… Spence, oh fuck,” she screamed as she ground her pussy against his face, while she arched and writhed on his bed. 

It was when he started to draw a figure eight over her clit, crooking his fingers and strumming against her g-spot that she lost it. He smiled to himself as she started to babble nonsense and he had to use his arm to push down her hips. Her thighs were quaking and trying to close on his head. Grabbing the back of her thigh and pushing her knee down against her chest, he quickened his pace. Suddenly, she stilled and let out a loud strangled moan as her juices coated his hand for a second time that night. As her walls started to relax around his fingers and her body became limp, he removed them and started to lick her pussy clean. When he moved back up and licked her clit, she whined and tried to weakly push his head away. 

“Too sensitive, baby,” she mumbled, she tried to pull him back up to her. She had never experienced anything like that. She thought him fingering her in the car was hot, but she stood corrected. She definitely had to give it to him, the man can multitask like a motherfucker. As he laid down on the bed next to her, she rolled onto her side cupped his face before leaning in to kiss him. She could taste herself on him and she moaned. She then pulled on his shoulder as she laid onto her back and he rolled over her. They continued to kiss as he settled his hips between her thighs. He then pulled away and looked down as he rubbed is cock through her folds to gather and spread her moisture. After situating himself at her entrance, he looked up and met her eyes, silently asking if it was okay. She knew they should use a condom, but she was on the pill and honestly, she didn’t really want anything between them. She was also pretty sure that he was not one to normally participate in risky sexual situations. So, she gave her head a quick nod, sweeping the hair off his face and behind his ear. She gasped as he slowly sunk into her, stretching her out from within.

Spencer had never had sex without a condom before, and when she gave him her silent consent, it took everything he had not to just slam into her. Steadying himself on his elbows he slowly eased himself in, feeling her tight walls give around him. It had felt so good sliding into her that he closed his eyes and groaned. Once he had bottomed out, he rested his forehead against hers, letting her adjust to his size. “You feel so good, Y/n. So, fucking tight,” he whispered nudging her nose with his before kissing her softly. When he felt her shift her hips and wrap her legs around him, he pulled almost all the way out before slowly sliding back in. She felt like heaven itself, and he knew that he would not be able to keep a slow pace for long. He kept his strokes long and deep and she met each of his thrusts with her own. As she moaned his name, she dug her nails into his shoulder and arm. He needed more, so he shifted his weight onto his knees and pushed her legs further apart and up. 

When he changed his position, Y/n knew it was about to get real. She had never been this full and it had never felt this good. When he pushed her legs up, she hooked her arms behind her knees and pulled them to her chest. When he grabbed her by the hips and picked up his pace, the new angle was causing him to hit spots she didn’t even know existed. The harder his thrusts got, the louder they both moaned. She could feel her stomach tighten and her walls begin to quiver. She was so close. He must have noticed, because he was now rubbing her clit with his thumb while he slammed into her so hard, the headboard started to bang against the wall. She thought for sure he was going to go over the edge with her, but when she clenched around him and her body shook with another intense release, he never stopped, just slowed down and enjoyed the sensation of her cuming on his cock. When she finally came down, he covered her with his body and lazily kissed her while moving slowly within her. 

After she seemed to gain some of her strength, he rolled them over, so she was now on top of him. Y/n giggled with surprise and sat up, and started to roll her hips. “Oh fuck,” he moaned as he grabbed her hips and thrusted up, trying to get deeper. Y/n placed her hands on his chest and braced herself. She bounced up and down on his cock, meeting each of his thrusts. “God, baby… your pussy feels so good… oh fuck… oh yeah, like that… feels good….shit, come here baby, I want to kiss you. You’re so beautiful on top of me… like a fucking goddess,” he babbled, pulling her down and kissing her wildly. He was so close, but he wanted her to cum one last time and with him. When he released her lips and she sat back and started riding him harder than before with her head thrown back, he sat up and latched onto one of her breasts, reaching between them, roughly rubbing her clit. Within minutes, her walls began to spasm, and she tipped over the edge. Spencer popped her nipple out of his mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist, and fell back, bringing her with him. With his back on the bed, he started to position his hips, slamming into her at a fevered pace. The change in momentum only intensified her orgasm and with her face buried in his shoulder, she bit down, sending him over the edge. His thrusts became uneven as he moaned her name and held her tight as he spilled himself deep within her now fluttering walls. 

“Um… sorry I bit you,” Y/n apologized as she tried to catch her breath.

Spencer breathlessly chuckled, and shook his head, “No… good… it was good,” he replied, struggling to make a sensible sentence. He looked down at her and tried to sweep her sweat soaked hair from her face. She smiled up at him and did the same for him. She then leaned up and kissed him sweetly. 

When Y/n rolled off of him, causing them both to moan as he slipped from her body. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Y/n asked, “Where is the bathroom?” With his eyes closed, he silently pointed to the door across from them and then his arm dropped down, boneless on the bed. Smiling to herself, as she was sure he would be sound asleep when she got back, Y/n stood up on unsteady legs and walked to the bathroom. As she cleaned herself up with a washcloth she found under the sink, Y/n looked up and saw herself in the full-length mirror behind the door. She now realized what the smug little smirk he had on his face, when he dazed out earlier, was all about. She had at least half a dozen hickeys scattered over her body. Not to mention the very obvious finger shaped bruises starting to appear oh her hip. It was clear she was going to have to buy stock in concealer, especially if she was going to continue to date Spencer. Which she definitely was going to. Y/n had to admit she was kinda surprised, she didn’t think he was going to be bad in bed, not at all. She just didn’t expect him to be mind-blowingly good. He was hands down the best lover she had ever had. She honestly lost track of how many times he got her off tonight. She was then suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she heard Spencer talking on the other side of the door. Switching off the light, she stepped out of the bathroom to find Spencer in his boxers, cleaning up something he spilled on the floor.

“You okay out here? I thought for sure you would be dead to the world by now,” she said, walking up behind him. When he turned to look at her, his eyes traveled slowly up her body. She could see his eye momentarily pause on all his handy work. When his eyes finally reached hers, he looked a little too proud of himself. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she bent down and grabbed his shirt and slipped it on before sitting in the middle of his bed.

Spencer watched as Y/n put on his favorite button up and decided it looked better on her. “I was trying to surprise you with something to eat, but it turns out all I have is coffee and Cheerios,” he said looking a little embarrassed. “Well, I had Cheerios. Apparently, sex makes me even less coordinated then I usually am and I spilled them all over the floor,” he said, pouting. 

“Well, I think it is still pretty early. We can probably order something. Do you like Chinese food?” Y/n asked, trying to make him feel better. 

“Yes, as long as you don’t make me use chopsticks,” he said, crawling onto the bed to sit next to Y/n. 

Pulling out her phone, Y/n gave him a funny look, but with a smile. She pulled up a menu and handed it to him. They made their selections and Y/n called in the order. “They said it might be around forty minutes,” she informed him.

“Ok…. So, um… can I.. I mean. Can we cuddle until they get here?” he asked, nervously.

How was this the same man who, only moments ago, was madly pounding her into the mattress? Y/n smiled at him sweetly, before climbing up the bed and laying down. Spencer quickly situated himself behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“Sorry about all the hickeys,” he said, kissing the back of her neck.

“No, you’re not,” Y/n giggled, nudging him with her elbow.

Spencer laughed, “You’re right, I’m not,” he agreed, quickly taking the chance to tickle her side. When she started squirming and laughing, he chuckled and asked, “But how else are people supposed to know you’re my girl?” he asked, before he froze behind her, realizing what he just said.

Turning in his arms so she was facing him, Y/n once again tucked his unruly hair behind his ear and cupped his face. “I’m your girl if you want me to be. Trust me, I was pretty much your girl the first time we locked eyes,” she said reassuring him.

Smiling at Y/n brightly, Spencer leaned in and kissed his girl senseless.


End file.
